A New Sister
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Percy is curious and protective of his family and friends. What happens when Paul's daughter comes back after he learns she supposed to be dead for the last six months? Will he curioisuty threw him to Jasmine's Black world? How will he react? What Percy's and Jasmine's fate? Will Jasmine survive to see what her fate is? Why Percy cares so much for Jasmine? (NO PERCY X ANNABETH)
1. Chapter 1

_**I FOUND INTERNET! HELLO! HOW ARE YA PEOPLE! I'm in my village which is in the start of near Mt. Olympus in Greece and it has a lot of bugs...ewww...anyway my village is called Marmarine, Agias which means Marble. Anyway! This is a story that i came up ones i was hear my my fovourite song Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boy and this is what it came! It's around 17 to 18 pages in the Word so i hope is good as a first chapter!**_

_**Enjoy and Review! Others Stories will be update soon, in a week or so...**_

_**A New Sister?**_

_**Chapter 01: Going back home.**_

**Jasmine POV**

Well this is it. I'm back in New York. Well it's not going to be forever but it's going to be for a long time since I go back to hell hole called New Orleans.

Who am I? My name is Jasmine Blackmy mum was killed by Marcel because she was using magic…oh! Yeah I'm witch but my dad is human, you don't have to have both parents as witches but if you do you are more powerful but if you have one parent that is a witch than you are less powerful but if you concentrate all your emotions in your magic and they are strong you become more powerful than any witch that is alive.

Anyway my mum died because she was trying to bring back her best friend that also died because she was using magic, you see in New Orleans it was ruled by Vampires, the werewolf were exiled and us witches were forbidden to learn and teach magic and even use it, the human had no idea what was going on till Klaus Mikealson and his family came back, then hell broke! The wolf stopped hiding, Klaus asked to take his "kingdom" back us witches did our Harvest sacrifice and only my friend Davina Claire was the only survivor, you see the witches fooled us by saying that they will need only a little of our blood but in reality THEY killed us! We stayed dead through everything but when something happened and slowly old witches were brought back to life I knew that the Elders were preparing war. After I came back the witches tried to put me in their side but I went with The Original family and the baby. Soon Davina thought that she could block the war by bringing Mikael back to life and under her control. The same day Hope Mikealson came to life and they tried to kill her so me and Klaus search for Rebeakah and when we found her I went with her since I had nothing but enemies trying to kill me in this town. Soon we separated because Rebeakah went to Italy and I wanted to see my dad, Paul Blofi in New York. Next month Rebeakah will come too so I would get to see baby Hope again! I love that baby. Me and Davina are on the rocks because I try to make her understand that whatever she is trying to do it will have the exact opposite effects! And Josh tries to keep us calm and not to choose sides. New Orleans is under a Shadow War with 4 different Covens, Witches, Werewolves, Humans, and Vampires. I don't know what will happen.

So here I am outside my dad's house in New York. Me and my dad talked via Skype every day before I died after that I got caught up in the war so I was always forgetting to call.

I knocked the door and the door opened revealing a kid with black hair and sea green eyes. Wait did I rang wrong door?

Kid: Who are you?

Me: I'm looking for Paul Blofi, is he here?

Kid: Yes, he is my step dad. Wait a minute to call him.

What?! He remarried? When? Why didn't he tell me?

Oh! Because you haven't talked in 6 months!

Then I saw my dad, brown hair and blue eyes and bier. I got his blue eyes but my hair is black like my mum's.

Kid: You know her?

He was looking at me with teary eyes.

Dad: They called and said you died in a fire! He hugged so tight that I thought my bones will crack.

Me: Who called and said that, dad?

The kid next him had his eyes so wide that I could see that in his eyes you could see sea waves.

Dad: Marcel Gerard.

WHY HE DID THAT?! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN ALL THIS?

Me: Well dad I was in coma and they thought I won't wake up. I missed you! I said as I started to cry too.

Kid: Paul you have a daughter?!

Woman: Paul? Who is she?

We broke out hug and took some tears away from my eyes and looked at the woman and the kid in front of me.

Me: I'm Jasmine Black and Paul Is my dad he was married to my mum in college but something went wrong so when I was one years old they got a divorce and now my mum was murdered and I was in coma.

Kid: Murdered?

Me: Yeah, a guy sliced her throat in front of me. I said with no emotion in my voice.

Woman: Why? Did she did something bad? Why you were in coma?

Me: My mum had a lot of enemies and one of them found her and killed her. I was in coma because I was in a festival and the stage caught fire for some crazy reason. I said again with no emotion in my voice. When I was saying these words scenes were flashing with the true reasons about my mum's death and mine.

Kid: Enemies? What kind of enemies?

Me: Very powerful ones. So who are you?

Kid: Percy Jackson and this is my mum Sally.

Sally: I married you father six months ago. I hope we get along.

Me: Me too. I said with a fake smile. I was numb inside.

Percy: Then let me help you with your stuff, you are staying in the guest room till we dust yours okay? It's next to mine. He said taking my suitcase and start climbing the stairs. I followed him and I saw that in the stairs they were photos of Sally, Percy and my dad and none with me or mum that made me feel I don't belong here.

Then I looked my hands that were full of scars from the time I had been kidnapped by Marcel's Night Walkers. I had a bite under my neck because Klaus thought I was a threat and he bite me and he was ready to turn me but I stopped him by telling him I was in his side. I had another bite mark from Tyler Lockwood in my right leg because I tried to save Hayley before she get's kidnapped and a huge burn in my back from the bomb that blew up in the Bayou and I was saved by Elijah. I had my body to hold a history of tortures. I had another burning in my stomach from when I refused to go with the Witches and the tortured me for one day. Suddenly I was shaken off my thoughts by Percy shaking my arm and his gasp when he saw the scars.

Percy: Where did you get them? Then I saw his scars. Where did he get his?

Me: I should ask the same thing. I said and I was ready to defend myself if he tried any tricks. I saw his had reaching his hood's pocket.

Percy: I won't ask again! Where did you get those scars? Now his voice reminded me Marcel when he had kidnapped me and asked to tell him what the Witches had planned in the Church.

Me: I told you I got them from the blow up I was in.

Percy: No they are too fresh.

Me: Why you care anyway. Then I was saved by my phone. It was Marcel.

Percy looked at my phone and then his changed into a thinking mask.

I picked my phone and said:

Me: Hello?

Marcel: Where are you? I was ready to tell him that I was in New York with the baby but then I remember Klaus had compelled him to forget Hope.

Me: I'm in New York with my dad. I'm safe. When I said the words "I'm Safe" Percy's eyes shot to me with shock.

Then he grab my phone and he was ready to speak when Marcel shout at his phone:

Marcel: IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR AND YOU GO TO SEE YOU FATHER?!

Percy: WAR?!

Marcel: Jasmine? Who are you? I swear I will rip you head off if you dare to touch her, understand!

Percy: Who are you? Are you the man that is responsible for all those scars in her body?

Why he cares so much? We just met!

Me: Percy give my phone back.

Percy: No till you tell me the truth! Because you might lied to your dad and my mum but you didn't fool me!

Marcel: Jasmine when you get your phone back call me right away Davina is out of control!

Me: Okay! I shout at the phone and Marcel hang up.

Suddenly I heard a thunder out and I was sure I was responsible for that. Well the Harvest Witches they have gifts I can control the water and Davina the air, Monique could control the Earth and the other girl I have no idea what was her name could control the fire. We also have the simple magic so yeah part is to control the weather.

Percy's eyes had become a dark blue like the sea in the winter storms, how?

Me: Why you care so much?

Percy: Because I don't like to be lied to nor my family! And you are lying.

UGH! I need a compulsion spell! Oh! I know one! He will only remembered that he was curious about my scars not that he started a fight.

I took a deep breath and then raised my hand to and point to his head his eyes were confused then I said in French.

Me: Lui faire oublier les cicatrices de mon passé **(Make him forget the scars of my past)**.I repeated three times and then a blow of wind send Percy back and he hit his head on the door and fall down. I ran by his side and start shaking him. With a groan he opened his eyes and looked at me we locked our gaze. Why is he so protective of me?

Percy: Why my head is spinning?

Me: You fell. Let me help you.

I help him up and then Sally shouted that dinner was ready. Percy cleared his throat and said:

Percy: Um…we should go. And he started walking but he didn't notice that he was still holding my hand and he drag me with him.

Me: Um…Percy?

Percy: Yeah?

Me: My hand. He looked at our locked hands and his eyes opened wide and he blushed? Um….he is my step brother now I think it's illegal plus I don't have time for romance I need to find allies for the war; allies that will be on our side. That's must was the reason Marcel called otherwise he doesn't care for me; no one does anymore after my mum died, she was the only one that knew what I was because we were the same. I guess Percy has already a girlfriend too. Why I'm so angry all of sudden?

Percy: Oh! Yeah. Sorry.

And he let my hand go. Suddenly I want to smash something….I'll go for a run and then practice my aiming in crossbow that Elijah taught me. We went to the Dinner but I had lost any appetite I had.

Me: Sorry, but I'm not that hungry. I'll go for a walk maybe a run. Sorry Sally, should I call you Sally?

Sally: Yes, honey. It's okay it's a lot to take in. Your plate will be in the oven.

The Dinner was in yellowish colour and had paintings from unknown to me artists and a lot of fake flowers which for my taste was awful I'm more the nature's kid because of the whole Witch thing. My eyes locked in Percy's which were worried. Suddenly I was back in reality.

Dad: Honey? Are you okay?

Me: Yeah, why? I just looked the room. It's really nice. I smiled forcefully.

Dad: Because Percy asked you if you wanted Percy help you find your way around the town.

Me: Dad! I'm fine. I can find my way and if something happen I know how to defend myself. Mum taught me.

Sally: Why your mum taught you self defense?

Me: Because in New Orleans was attacked by robbers and other things that killed or kidnapped people. I stopped myself because that way they would get suspicious but already made the mistake and said it. I was saved by my phone aka Marcel.

I ran out the house and answered the phone.

Me: I'll find allies, Marcel! I sighed.

Marcel: Good but I called to see if you are okay because when I called earlier I heard a boy. Who was he?

Me: Percy Jackson my step brother. I think the six months I was dead or tried to save our sorry asses my dad remarried. Well why you want the allies? I thought the whole rule New Orleans was over.

Marcel: We need to make the wolf understand that.

Me: So you need allies for that? It's stupid just threat them or try to talk like NORMAL PEOPLE AND NOT LIKE ANIMALS! Its Francesca's fault we should never had let Cami in this she is human, mortal she will die! What am I saying?! We should evacuate New Orleans from the humans and let hell broke. Let she who is going to survive. Marcel enough is enough!

Marcel: You are not wrong but I want to be the KING! I want my town back!

Me: MARCEL GARARD! It was your town! Wake up! Klaus build the town and he had the right to rule! Haven't we lost a lot of friends in that war?

Marcel: You are right in one part but everything was perfect till Klaus showed up.

Me: EVERYTHING WAS FINE?! YOU KILLED MY MUM BECAUSE SHE TRIED TO BRING MONIQUE'S MUM BACK! YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE MARECELUS! YOU WERE A DICTATOR NOT A KING!

Now I was crying and I was outside my house, I think they will have to have heard me. Oops! Then I hang up the phone and start running to somewhere I don't know where.

**Percy POV**

Me and mum were talking about Camp and Paul was searching for New Orleans deaths. I don't know why but I got interested so I went near him and he was in a page that wrote:

_Jasmine Black:_

_Age: 15 _

_Guardian: Mother: Alice Black. She is dead._

_Status: Dead._

_Cause of Death: Big Fire in a stage for a Harvest Festival. Other three girls same age lost their lives. One is missing. _

In the photo was one of the prettiest girls ever seen after Aphrodite Cabin **(A/N: I want to try something new. So Percy hasn't have a crush on Annabeth)**. I was surprised I could read so easy even though it was English. I felt really sad that she was dead but why Paul looked sadder than me? Did he knew her? Why I felt a pull towards that girl?

She had icy blue eyes like Thalia's or Annabeth's and black hair like mine, her hair were curled in the photo and she wore a white dress Greek Style and a golden necklace. Hey outfit and hair, eyes got me suspicious.

Suddenly the doorbell rang I ran to open and I saw the girl from the photo in front of me! How is that even possible? Maybe she has a twin?

Me: Who are you?

Girl: I'm looking for Paul Blofi, is he here? Why she needs Paul?

Me: Yes, he is my step dad. Wait a minute to call him.

She looked shocked because her blue eyes got wide. Then her attention went to Paul that was standing behind me the whole time. They looked at each other for a minute I could see their teary eyes.

Me: You know her?

Paul: They called and said you died in a fire! He hugged her so tight that I thought I will hear her bones crack.

Girl: Who called and said that, dad?

DAD?! Paul has a daughter? She looks around my age. My eyes got so wide that I thought they will fall.

Paul: Marcel Gerard.

Who?

Girl: Well dad I was in coma and they thought I won't wake up. I missed you! She said as she started crying too. She is lying in the webpage said she was dead!

Me: Paul you have a daughter?! I couldn't believe.

Mum: Paul? Who is she? She was standing behind Paul.

They broke the hug and took some tears away from their eyes and she looked at my mum and me that we were standing in front of her.

Girl: I'm Jasmine Black and Paul Is my dad he was married to my mum in college but something got wrong so when I was one years old they got a divorce and now my mum was murdered and I was in coma.

Me: Murdered? WOW!

Jasmine: Yeah, a guy sliced her throat in front of me. She said with no emotion in her voice. Oh uh! Maybe she is a demigod?

Mum: Why? Did she did something bad? Why you were in coma?

WOW! Mum slow down the girl just came here.

Jasmine: My mum had a lot of enemies and one of them found her and killed her. I was in coma because I was in a festival and the stage caught fire for some crazy reason. She said again with no emotion in her voice.

I could she every word she said they brought the memories back. My heart aches. What's wrong with me? I just met her!

Me: Enemies? What kind of enemies? Now I'm sure she HAS to be a demigod!

Jasmine: Very powerful ones. So who are you? Okay now I'm 100% sure!

Me: Percy Jackson and this is my mum Sally. I thought if I told her my full name she will show a sign that she has heard of me but her face didn't change emotion.

Me: I married you father six months ago. I hope we get along.

Jasmine: Me too. She said with a fake smile. Why is she pretending?

Me: Then let me help you with your stuff, you are staying in the guest room till we dusty yours okay? It's next to mine. I said taking her suitcase and start climbing the stairs. She followed me I felt nervous. Suddenly I turned to see if she was following me but she too close and she was looking her hands then I notice the scars! They were similar to mine.

Me: Where did you get them? Then I saw her looking at me shocked then she looked at my hands and then hers again and then me.

Jasmine: I should ask the same thing. I saw her body tense and I got my hand close in my hood's pocket. Why is she scared? Why am I getting mad?

Me: I won't ask again! Where did you get those scars? When my voice raise I saw her eyes flashed with fear after that I tried to calm down. Maybe that way I could get answers.

Jasmine: I told you I got them from the blow up I was in. She said but her eyes said that it was something else more important ad dangerous. Is she in danger?

Me: No they are too fresh. I said because when I looked them again I saw that they were a month fresh. Is she doing this to herself?

Jasmine: Why you care anyway. She said hurt more than angry. Why did I cared? Then she was saved by her phone.

I looked at her phone and then I start getting confused.

She picked the phone and said:

Jasmine: Hello? She sounded scared and angry at the same time.

Guy: Where are you? I had went near her so I can hear, she was ready to tell him something but she regret it instantly.

Jasmine: I'm in New York with my dad. I'm safe. When I heard the words "I'm Safe" my eyes shot to her with shock. What does she meant "I'm safe" is she in danger? I couldn't! I need answers!

Then I grab her phone and I was ready to speak when the guy shout at me:

Guy: IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR AND YOU GO TO SEE YOU FATHER?!

Me: WAR?!

War? What War? Why I don't know about it?

Guy: Jasmine? Who are you? I swear I will rip you head off if you dare to touch her, understand!

WOW! Overprotective mode on!

Me: Who are you? Are you the man that is responsible for all those scars in her body?

I remembered her face when she saw the ID caller in her phone. But if she was that guy why he sounded overprotective?

Jasmine: Percy give my phone back. She sounded more scared than angry. Now I AM angry!Who dares and hurt someone like that!

Me: No till you tell me the truth! Because you might lied to your dad and my mum but you didn't fool me! I'm done! I need answers!

Guy: Jasmine when you get your phone back call me right away Davina is out of control!

Who is Davina? And why is she out of control?

Jasmine: Okay! She shout at the phone and the guy hang up.

Suddenly I heard a thunder out and I was sure she was responsible for that. Is she Zeus' daughter too?

My eyes had become a dark blue like the sea in the winter storms and I know that because this how angry I am. Why I feel so protective of her?

Jasmine: Why you care so much? She was ready cry but she was also angry.

Me: Because I don't like to be lied to nor my family! And you are lying. Well I kinda lied here what should I say here? "Oh! I care about you more than I should that's why"?

She took a deep breath and then raised her hand to and point to my head my eyes were confused then she said something in French and repeated three times and then a blow of wind send me back and hit my head on the door and fall down. Then everything went black.

With a groan I opened my eyes and looked at Jasmine we locked our gaze. What happened? WOW her eyes are really blue!

Me: Why my head is spinning?

Jasmine: You fell. Let me help you. As she gave me her hand I felt my whole body on fire, how?

She help me up and then mum shouted that dinner was ready. I cleared my throat and said:

Me: Um..we should go. And I start walking but something was heavy…

Jasmine: Um…Percy?

Me: Yeah?

Jasmine: My hand. I looked at our locked hands and my eyes opened wide and I blushed, great! Um….she is my step sister now I think it's illegal. And I don't really know her and she clearly is too scared to open up so I'll wait.

Me: Oh! Yeah. Sorry.

And I let her hand go. And we went downstairs.

Jasmine: Sorry, but I'm not that hungry. I'll go for a walk maybe a run. Sorry Sally, should I call you Sally?

Mum: Yes, honey. It's okay it's a lot to take in. Your plate will be in the oven.

My eyes locked in her eyes which were sad. Suddenly she was back in reality.

Paul: Honey? Are you okay?

Jasmine: Yeah, why? I just looked the room. It's really nice. She smiled forcefully. Why is she pretending?

Paul: Because Percy asked you if you wanted Percy help you find your way around the town.

Jasmine: Dad! I'm fine. I can find my way and if something happen I know how to defend myself. Mum taught me. What?

Mum: Why your mum taught you self defense? Thanks mum for asking.

Jasmine: Because in New Orleans was attacked by robbers and other things that killed or kidnapped people. What? What things? But she stopped herself.

She ran out the house and answered the phone. I didn't lose time and I followed her. I was standing behind the door when I heard Jasmine shout and sigh at the same time on the phone.

Jasmine: I'll find allies, Marcel! Allies? Why she needs allies?

Is that guy again?

Jasmine: Percy Jackson my step brother. I think the six months I was dead or tried to save our sorry asses my dad remarried. Well why you want the allies? I thought the whole rule New Orleans was over. She WAS dead?! Try to save their sorry asses?

Jasmine: So you need allies for that? It's stupid just threat them or try to talk like NORMAL PEOPLE AND NOT LIKE ANIMALS! Its Francesca's fault we should never had let Cami in this she is human, mortal she will die! What am I saying?! We should evacuate New Orleans from the humans and let hell broke. Let she who is going to survive. Marcel enough is enough!

Human? Mortal? Why she use those terms? Isn't she human or mortal? Who is Francesca and Cami?

Me: MARCEL GARARD! It was your town! Wake up! Klaus build the town and he had the right to rule! Haven't we lost a lot of friends in that war?

That guy again! What war?

Me: EVERYTHING WAS FINE?! YOU KILLED MY MUM BECAUSE SHE TRIED TO BRING MONIQUE'S MUM BACK! YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE MARECELUS! YOU WERE A DICTATOR NOT A KING!

WHAT?! That's it! I'm going to get answers!

I open the door and I saw her running, I run behind her suddenly she went into a café and then inside the bathroom, I stayed outside the café waiting for her but when she got out it was already night and she wore a black shinny dress and black angle high heels boots, she looked hot. But where is she going?

Then she come out and crossed the road and went to a bar that was opposite to the café, I ran after her and the man let her in without asking for ID or anything. She is only 15! At least I think she is 15.

Then when I got in by the back door I saw her going into a room then I remembered I had took Annabeth's hat that made me invisible. I wore it and walked in.

Jasmine was sitting in chair her legs were crossed and she was looking her nails while everyone else in the room were checking her out.

UGH! Pervs!

Then a guy with long black hair and black eyes came and sat in front of her.

Guy: What do we owe this pleasure?

Jasmine: I'm here from the behalves of Marcel Gerard and Niklaus Mikealson.

Who are they?

Guy: WOW! They got another "Black" Witch under their hands, huh?

Black Witch?

Jasmine got angry and with one finger that she moved it up and he was shoved to the wall and then grab his neck and said:

Jasmine: LOOK BLOODSUCKER! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME IN MY "BLACK" DAYS! AND PRAY NOT HAVE TO! She Let him down and then walked back to her chair she sat dramatically down and crossed her legs. I was impressed with her strength and how did she shoved him to the wall with one move of her finger?

Guy: So…you are here why? He said as he fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

Jasmine: I'm here for business and business only. Haven't you and your Coven heard about the Shadow War in New Orleans?

Guy: Yes, I lost a lot of friends which were humans. What do we have to do?

Jasmine: Help me and Marcel and of course Klaus to stop it. The only ones that are blocking us are my kind and the wolves. I want you and your Coven us allies in our side.

Shadow War? That must be the key to find information about this! WOW! Jasmine knows how to be dead serious!

Guy: Continue….Wait one question. Why you are not with you Coven and you are against them?

He speak my mind!

Jasmine: Because they killed me in a stupid sacrifice and they tortured me because I didn't agreed to tell them what Klaus' plans.

She was killed? And how is she here now? What sacrifice?

Guy: You mean the Harvest Sacrifice? You are one of those girls?

Jasmine: I'm the last one.

Guy: What is your power? He smirked. Oh uh! He is going to hurt her.

Jasmine: Do the math boy! Now back to my point. I want you to go to New Orleans and help Klaus and Marcel to make the wolves and my kind to calm down. You are also going to get paid.

Guy: How much?

Jasmine: Three Thousands each of your guys, is it enough?

Guy: We've got a deal.

Jasmine: Nice doing bossiness with you. They stood up and shook hands. But before she left she kneels down her boot and pulled a small knife.

Guy: What will happen if we betray you? He said to her back and I saw her smirk and holding the knife while she was twirling in her one hand.

She turn to face him really fast and said with the smirk in her face:

Jasmine: If you dare to betray me and Marcel and Klaus, your men will fall like that. She threw the knife and be headed a guy in her left and she wasn't EVEN LOOKING! How did she do that?

The guy swallow hard and he tried to smile but it was a big fail.

Jasmine: I made my point now can I have that guy to lead me out this club? She said with a smirk while she point a guy with brown hair and same blue eyes. I swear they look alike!

The guy smiled at her and then took her out. I followed them because my job here is done….almost because I don't understand what is she?

The guy called her Witch but witches don't exist then again demigods supposed to not exist and here I am.

The boy turn to her and hug her so tight and she laughed a little bit.

Boy: I missed you, sis!

Sister? Does Paul have two kids?

Jasmine: How are you?

Boy: Trying to get used to it. I'm so sorry but I wanted to protect you, I didn't knew what you were.

Jasmine: I could protect us both, Malcolm. You are my little half brother. I don't care that in that Camp they teach you how to fight but in my world is easier to die than yours.

Wait, Camp?

Boy: Okay then. Now you should go it's getting late and there's a group of my kind that get girls and rape them and I don't want them to get you. Go now!

WHAT?

Jasmine: Okay, be careful and lie low okay? Oh! Do you know a guy named Percy Jackson?

Boy: Yes, he is a Hero of Olympus why?

Jasmine: WHAT?! He is a demigod?

Boy: Why you ask?

She knows about demigods?

Jasmine: My dad married his mum six months ago! What kid is he?

Boy: He is Poseidon's older son. WOW! You have for a step brother Percy Jackson! Ha! Lucky!

Jasmine: Stop it! And I have Ares' son for half brother!

WHAT?! How come and I haven't seen him?

Boy: I think the spell you did so I can look like you know what it's working. Thank you for letting me in your world.

Jasmine: And thank you for letting me in your world too. Got to go! See you in a few months. Try not to get eaten.

Boy: And you try not to die, I guess it's hard to bring yourself back from the dead.

Jasmine smiled and walked out of the door, and I took as a sign that coast is clear, well it's time to talk to that Ares' son. I took Annabeth's hat off, I had took it the last minute before I leave from home, when I took it off that Malcolm guy jumped like five feet up.

Me: Listen Malcolm, are you really a demigod? Stupid question but I had to do it so I can hear him confirming it!

Malcolm: Yes and I go to the same Camp as you I don't know why you haven't notice me.

Me: Sorry, I guess.

Malcolm: Listen, man I'll let you in a little secret. I search some books for Jasmine once because something happen to a friend of ours and I found something about you and her.

What is he trying to tell me?

Me: Yeah?

Malcolm: What I'm trying to tell you is that you are her mate! Well the book is called Mate's book, really cliché I know, but search it for yourself. But if you hurt her I will kill you myself and I don't care what kind of Hero you are no one messes with my sister.

Me: Okay. But how old are you?

Malcolm: Why you care?

Me: You look older than her.

Malcolm: I'm 15 only a year younger from her.

Me: Wait she is only 15!

Malcolm: No, she died at 15 and because she was for six months dead and in those six months she had her birthday she turned 16 but her body is still 15 it will grow but it will always be six months younger.

Me: Okay…what is she? I mean she died and she came back.

Malcolm: It's not my secret to tell.

We said our goodbyes and a walked out of the club as I was walking I caught up with Jasmine and I saw her talking on the phone with a guy, probably that Marcel guy, but the I saw from the connor a group of four guys walking towards her and smirking and some of them were licking their lips. Oh uh! That group Malcolm spoke. Oh! Gods help her!

Jasmine froze in her steps and looked at them then she closed the phone and start run in an alley, is she crazy? In a small space you are trying to hide?

I put Annabeth's hat and walked in the alley I was ready to pull my sword when I saw her and she was circled by those guys. She smirked and said:

Jasmine: What do we have here?

The group was clearly confused by the confidence…I'm confused by her confidence.

She kneeled down and pulled two knives our of her boots and threw them and the two of them were beheaded then the other two charge towards her and I was ready to pull me sword but she turn and broke a wooden table and took two feet off it suddenly the end of those stakes caught fire and she threw them to them and the caught fire. WOW! She is a badass! But that trick with the stakes on fire only Thalia can do that…wait is she a demigod? No she can't be. I mean she said her Coven demigods don't have Covens!

Jasmine smirked and the said: That's for the girls you raped. And the she looked at my direction. Oh uh! Did she see me?

She walked towards me and when she was inches from my face she sighed and she raised her hand and pulled the hat off my head, I had my eyes closed so I don't see her reaction.

Suddenly I heard a "slats" and pain shot through my cheek. She slapped me?

Jasmine: WHY CAN YOU JUST STAY WITH YOU MUM AND MY DAD?! WHY THE HELL YOU CARE SO MUCH, HUH? WOW she is angry.

I open my eyes and then I realized that Malcolm was right about the mate thing. But she isn't a wolf, I'm not a wolf.

I got lost in her eyes but soon I was shook to reality when I saw that her hand was raised again to slap me again, this time I caught her hand and pulled it down, I was sure my eyes now were as cold as hers. No her eyes are dead mine are just cold.

Me: I followed you because I care about you, I don't know why but I do. More than I should. And judge from those scars you have dangerous enemies back home so I wanted to protect you from making more. But as I followed you I saw that you don't need me, I also learnt that you know about my kind. So the only fair is to learn about your world since you know mine longer than I thought. No lies, Jasmine! I swear I will tell you everything about me and your dad knows about me and my kind and of course my mum does since she is the one she told me.

She was looking at me and as long as I was talking I didn't moved my gaze from hers and slowly I saw that those blue eyes start having a little light in them it was like they were coming back into life. Like a weight left off them. I wonder why?

Jasmine: Thank God! I won't have to protect you as much as I thought. And I'm sorry that I lied. But I have to, my world isn't as peaceful as yours and Malcolm's.

Me: What do you mean?

She sighed and slowly lift her dress and I saw a bite mark, from a weird animal. I gasped.

Jasmine: You see those scars and those bites? She showed me her hands and the bites in her leg and her neck.

Jasmine: Those scars happen when I tortured from my kind because I didn't supported them and from Marcel's guys because I was a Witch, yeah you heard right, I'm a witch. And Marcel ruled New Orleans for centuries and he had forbidden my kind from learning and teaching magic and he had exiled all the werewolves. If he a witch had done a magic spell he knew and he was "paying" her a visit and he was killing her in front of her family or her kids, then her kids we next of captured.

There is again that name! Wait she said that Marcel ruled for centuries, how is that possible?

Jasmine: Marcel is a Vampire. Anyway Marcel was trying to protect a girl named Davina Claire she was a witch and the only survivor of the Harvest Girls. My kind had this sacrifice that four young witches gave "a little" of their blood to their ancestors and then their ancestors gave them their powers and then taught them how to control them/ The only part they left out was that they had to slice our throats and kill us in order to take that power, they taught us that in that way we honor our family and kind bullshit! They are thirsty for power. After we came back four girls have the power of the four elements and the simple magic. Davina can control the air, Monique could control the earth now she is dead Marcel killed her and another girl that I don't know her name could control the fire. I can control the water.

I was astonished.

Me: Why you have a war?

Jasmine: Long story. But the main thing they ask is power and who is going to rule New Orleans because is the Supernatural center.

Me: Supernatural center?

Jasmine: They are four covens, Werewolves, humans, vampires and witches. Anyway that bite mark in my leg is there because an old enemy of Klaus, one of them most powerful hybrids in the world he is half wolf and half vampire but his mum was a witch he lives thousands years now, came to kill his child and her mother. The mother was the Alpha female of the Pack that was in New Orleans and the baby was half wolf half witch and half vampire.

Me: Wow. And why he bite you, what Is he?

Jasmine: He is a hybrid, half werewolf half vampire he used to be sired to Klaus but he broke that bond and because of that Klaus killed his family and now he came to kill his and Klaus cared for me and Hayley and the baby so we were the target. I dreamt what will happen so I went to the place Werewolves were hiding and found Hayley and Klaus' brother Elijah there I tried to save them but he bite me I was sick for days nearly dead, because his bite is curse to witches and because he was crazy it affected me. I have others scars under my dress but I won't show you. Now you know what hell I've been through those six months.

Me: WHAT ALL THIS HAPPENED IN SIX MONTHS?

Jasmine nodded and then started walking out of the alley. We walked home in silence; I was thinking what was like to be in Jasmine's place. But I was sure Jasmine was thinking too but not sure what.

**Jasmine POV**

After my meeting with Mike Sheens I was happy because I manage to persuade the biggest Coven of Vampires in New York and that where I saw my half brother. You see after I came back I search for my brother Malcolm Black and I learnt that he was at some Camp and he was safe I was happy then a few days after he visited me and he explained to me what happen while I was dead….then he told me what he was, a demigod. He was Ares' Son. After that he stayed with me till I became fully healthy, then everything came crushing down. Marcel find me and tried to take me to where Davina was I escaped and then I was caught by the Witches and after I manage to escape with Malcolm's help we fell on, latterly fell on, some Night Walkers and they got us as captives we stayed there for a few days or a month I was in some weird condition I was half alive half dead and Malcolm was trying to make me alright but he was falling the last day we were saved by Klaus after that I found out my brother was attacked and turned, when I manage to find him I made a spell to turn him back to demigod and let the vampire scent on him all the other things that a vampire has were illusion, I made them think he is a vampire. After that he was send to the Coven here in New York a reason that I wanted this Coven in the war was him.

After our little talk I learnt that Percy is also a demigod, great my life can't get any weirder…I think. As I was walking in the street I felt I was been followed but no one was behind me, no one supernatural I mean, I kept walking when I saw the group of Vampire that my brother had warned me. Then I pulled my phone and called Marcel I told him I found him and Klaus a Coven as allies and closed the phone, I was ready for attack so they. I froze and act like a scared little human they think I am. I ran into an alley. I was correct the followed me, I stopped in the middle of the alley and then said:

Me: What do we have here? I was confidence because I can kill them, Elijah taught me before Hope was born so I can protect her and me and as a witch and Harvest girl I move pretty fast for a normal witch. They were confused great now I can start.

I kneeled down and pulled two knives our of my boots and threw them and the two of them were beheaded then the other two charge towards me and I turn and broke a wooden table and took two feet off it, I light them on fire and I threw them to them and they caught fire. My job is done! WOW I feel like a hero…Jasmine head down!

Then I felt again a weird feeling like someone was watching me but I was alone in the alley, I closed my eyes and let my senses guide me, something Marcel taught me after I save Davina from Celeste. I could see in a weird pink light when I open my eyes again it smelled like a girl, weird. I follow the light and then I used a spell that broke any invisibility spells or enchanted stuff for that, it was Percy! How much he saw? UGH!

I slapped him after I took his hat off. My anger was rising! I had to tell him the truth and put him to danger of my world, I get that in his world is a Hero but in mine if you don't have supernatural strength or speed you are dead meat. Only two humans I know and they are still alive one is Matt Donavan I heard stories about him from Klaus and Cami.

Then I shout at him:

Me: WHY CAN YOU JUST STAY WITH YOU MUM AND MY DAD?! WHY THE HELL YOU CARE SO MUCH, HUH?

Then Percy open his eyes and looked at me, for a moment I held my breath, he seemed like he was lost or something. Then he spoke:

Percy: I followed you because I care about you, I don't know why but I do. More than I should. And judge from those scars you have dangerous enemies back home so I wanted to protect you from making more. But as I followed you I saw that you don't need me, I also learnt that you know about my kind. So the only fair is to learn about your world since you know mine longer than I thought. No lies, Jasmine! I swear I will tell you everything about me and your dad knows about me and my kind and of course my mum does since she is the one she told me.

He cares? WOW that's first! And my dad knows about demigods? I felt like a weight left my shoulders! I could tell him about Malcolm!

Then we locked our gaze again, seriously? Why is always happening?

He was looking at my eyes like he was searching for something and I was feeling kinda awkward.

Me: Thank God! I won't have to protect you as much as I thought. And I'm sorry that I lied. But I have to, my world isn't as peaceful as yours and Malcolm's. I had made my decision I would tell him what is happening with me not with the others. At least that way he would stop following me or trying to protect me….I wish because if he learns how dangerous my world is he probably be more overprotective than Marcel and Klaus all at once.

And with that I showed him my scars and the bite marks in foot and my neck and told him half of the things that happened I don't want him to be scared of me or for me, and I'll make sure to make him think that the war is nearly end when in reality is far from that the Witches and Werewolves don't back down easily and I feel a lot more friends are going to die.

After I finished Percy freaked when I told him that all that was six months ago, but I didn't say anything I start walking home and he follow. We were walking in silence and I was rethinking me urge to tell my dad about me and Malcolm.

Suddenly I hit my head into something and fell down; Percy was laughing his ass off. When I looked up I show him offering a hand, I took it and when I looked what I hit it was our home's door, wow that was fast.

Percy: I guess mum and your dad are asleep so I suggest to be really quiet okay?

Me: Sure. I open the door and started climbing the stairs after we passed our parents' bedroom it was Percy's and then mine. He went to his and I went to mine. I start undressing myself when I heard a gasp from the door. Oh uh! Percy.

I turned to face him and he gasped for second time, his eyes were teary and full of anger. He is eyes were stormy blue. He walked towards me full of anger I thought he will shout at me or hit me but he hugged me. I winched when he touched my body because the burning still hurts.

Percy: Who did this? He whispered to my ear and made my whole body shake, I wasn't scared I wanted to cry.

When Percy broke the hug I had tears in my eyes and he was sad, sad for me. That's what I didn't want, don't want pity from anyone, Klaus and Marcel know that so they just help me not pity me.

Me: It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. Your scars are from the wars, aren't they?

He nodded suddenly he hugged me again. We stayed like this for hours or minutes I don't know.

Me: Thank you for being there with me the whole time.

Percy: Any time. I spoke with your brother Malcolm he told me he found a book called The Mates and that I'm your mate; can we found it to make sure he wasn't messing with us?

Me: What? Um..yes, we can I have it. We broke the hug and I put my night gown and went to my bag and pulled it out. We went to Percy's first letter and it was true I was his mate, then we double checked to my letter then everything got a little weird….we are step brother and sister it's illegal. What are we going to say to our parents? "Oh! Sally and Dad me and Percy we are mates"?

Percy: What now?

Me: Now we are going to bed, I'm really tired.

Percy: Yeah, sure. Good Night, Jasmine. Oh! What are we going to do about the mate thing?

Me: We take it slow. Suddenly Percy smirked and then said…oh uh! Cocky alert!

Percy walked out of my room and I was ready to stand up and take the book when I felt to hand around my waist pulling me closer suddenly I was inches away from Percy's face, I knew what he wanted and what I wanted…is it bad?

I kissed him and he kissed me back. What will happen next?

_**SO? What do you think? Should i continue? Review and tell me! See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I updated an old story! YAY! How are you guys? I'm super tired i have only slept 5 hours at night and 2 on the afternoon and now it's 01:18 am! The school is a bitch and i'm preparing for the Goverment Exams in English launguege and the teacher says that i shouldn't write but till May i have time! So here is the second chapter! I'm rereading Hello Serena so i can find ideas so i can continue it and I'll try to upload the Demi What and Get Distracted and maybe the How Should I Act Around Them. Anyway! I've been updating my Wattpad stories too so go check them out and leave a comment and vote...my name is Vicky1599. Also i open a Trumblr account where i would write about my day and my worries so if you want more info in my life and why i don't upload so much you will find it there...i open it yesterday so go check it out...my name there is Fandom-Girl 99. com also follow me if you want!**_

_**Shoutouts for Chapter 1:**_

_**Guest: I know it's not the best way to write that way but it comes naturally. But i tried for you in this chapter to write in another style i hope you like it and thank you for the heads up!**_

_**Mandy: Hey! Long time no see! Thank you for the compliment! And i lived for 8 years in islands so the mountains were a nice change and it did had beaches also on summers we have to visit friends that are all over Greece so i go to mountans, beaches. Anyway make sure to go check out Get Distructed soon because i'm planning to upload it. I hope you like it!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and 1 follow i hope with time to get more reviews and favourites!**_

_**To the story! Enjoy and Review!**_

_**A New Sister**_

_**Chapter 02: More Secrets**_.

**Jasmine POV**

The minute I open my eyes I wished the last thing I did was just some kind of dream but it wasn't….I, Jasmine Black kissed my step brother because a stupid book say we are mates! THAT'S INSANE! It can't be right! I don't care if that book says that me and Percy should be together because clearly doesn't know that our parents are married!

I woke up and I got dressed into black leggings and a black starless mini dress and my black leather jacket and then my black converse. I made my hair straight and but black eye shadow and no lip gloss or anything in my lips because they are rose red already and my cheekbones are perfect.

When I went downstairs my dad was reading a newspaper and Sally was washing the dishes, I was feeling that my sides were burning like someone was staring at me….oh yeah Percy he hasn't see me like that.

"Good Morning" I said as I sat to the table. I tried to put a happy tone but none of them looked happy. Weird.

"Okay, can someone tell me why you all like someone died?" I stood up and looked at each of them.

"Because honey we thought you were dead for six whole months and suddenly you are alive?" My dad said putting down the newspaper and he continued "And suddenly when you are coming back you are full of scars and two bite marks and don't tell me that they are not bites because they look like it!" Now my dad was yelling at me.

I turn to look at Percy and he was looking at me sad. Why?

"Can we sit on the table to tell you what is really happening?" I suggested.

I had ready cover story and I would also say the truth about Malcolm.

"So what is it?" Sally asked when we sat on the table, next to me was Percy and in front of me were my dad and Sally. When I was ready to say something I felt Percy's hand reaching mine and holding in, I wanted him to let me go but I didn't made a scene.

"Well the scars are from my accident and some of them I made them myself" I was cut by my dad.

"They look pretty fresh to me" He said looking my hands.

"Well I open them again that's why, not today, a week ago" Suddenly I felt Percy's hand letting mine and when I glance at him he was mad because I was lying. When I said I week ago…well it was true a witch attacked me and Rebeakah with the baby and she had a knife.

"Continue" My dad ordered me.

"I stopped doing that because it doesn't help with moving on if I see them every day. I had my brother and my friends helping me with that."

"Wait, brother?" My dad asked amazed…oops forgot I never told him because if I was going to tell I should explain the whole demigod thing.

"Yeah, he is like a year younger than me, he is fifteen, I am sixteen and he is like Percy. You know demigod." I said like nothing was wrong well they were looking at me in shock.

"They know each other so I went yesterday to meet him he leaves here in New York with some foster family and he told me that Percy is a Hero of Olympus and all the jazz. My brother is son of Ares so you get the picture." I finished as I stood up**.**

"Why you didn't tell me that you had a brother?" My dad's hurt voice broke the silence.

I turned to look at him and then said "I'm sorry but I thought you wouldn't believe me if explained to you who was Malcolm's dad."

"I understand. Now missy why you are dressed like that?"

"Um…dad this is how I'm dressing" I said in a "duh" tone I stood up and went in to my room and got my bag that had my guns but it looked like a bag that an painter would have but in reality I had my knifes and my crossbow and arrows well I had made a spell to look like that. I took it and went downstairs soon again I heard my dad's voice.

"Where are you going?" My dad said with "I need to know you are safe out there" tone.

"To the park to sketch, dad" I said with a sigh. I'm damn good actress!

My dad said okay and I run out, I had a date with Malcolm and his friend Chase so we could practice; yes Chase was another demigod and half brother of my half brother.

**Percy POV**

She didn't say anything about our kiss or the truth to her dad! Why she keeps lying?! Why she keeps stuff to herself? Why she doesn't let anyone in!

Paul told me to follow her because he thought she would be safer, I thought she would be safer because last night she was a badass but I notice to how scared she was and if she undefeatable she wouldn't have those scars and the bite marks or the burning in her back, that looked like angel wings, or the burning that looked like a iron had made it under her stomach!

I run to follow her and I saw her greet Malcolm and another guy that looked like Malcolm he had black eyes and dirty blonde hair. They were in the beginning of the forest so I follow them closely.

"So you are the famous Black Witch and Harvest girl, huh?" the guy said.

"Yes, why?" Jasmine answered with a smile on her face.

"Malcolm doesn't shut up about you and the first time he talked about you, I thought you were his girlfriend then I asked my mum about you and she told me how powerful you are." He said between laughter.

"Wait, what your name?" She stopped at her tracks and I almost hit my head on a tree.

"Chase Blackwood, why?" He smiled at her curiosity. Another son of Ares? Great!

"Your family is the second most powerful family of witches after ours." Malcolm informed them. Well isn't he a mister know it all, like my best friend Annabeth.

"I thought you were a demigod." She asked as she raised a brow to Chase.

"Well my mum and siblings, Maria and John with Selena, are witches and my step dad is a vampire and me a demigod. Fancy family huh?" You don't say. He smirked at his friends. They laughed.

"Well take Jasmine's family. Her dad is human and our mum was a witch, her dad married Percy Jackson's mum and now she has two half brothers that they are demigods." Malcolm and he smiled at Jasmine then I notice his eyes met mine and trust me I was a few trees behind them, when he saw me he shook his head and then went back to the conversation for a moment I thought he would say something to Jasmine but nothing happen yet.

"Well isn't this a wonderful club to open and name it "Our Extraordinary Families" and I would be the leader because I think I have the most crazy family" Chase said with sarcasm and he was moving his hands making an invisible sign.

"How your dad was turned…sorry step dad turned?" Jasmine asked with interest as they stopped into a clearing I guess she wanted to sketch the view but I didn't found it so perfect, I am not an artist though.

"He was sick with cancer and his best friend was turned by Kol Mikealson so he turned him. He was a witch too." Chase said sad about what had happen. Why he wasn't happy his step dad was okay and alive? And he sit down.

"So you know a lot of things for witches, right?" Jasmine asked as she pulled from her shoulder her bag and place it on the ground and when she opened it I saw knives! Suddenly she put her hand inside a pulled trestle and opened in and then placed her hand again inside the bag and pulled a big dart and then a crossbow and a bag of arrows. How did she put them in there? After she placed the dart on the trestle she wore the bag of arrows and got her crossbow and tried to concentrate.

"Well enough I think. Why?" Chase said as he looked through her back and pulled different knives and looked at them like he wanted to buy them.

"What about a big burning on you back that look like Angel Wings?" Jasmine said as she let an arrow hit the dart's red circle. She is good!

And Chase eyes looked at her as he clapped for her success.

"Well it depends when did you get that burning?" He said as he threw a knife to the dart hitting the yellow circle. Malcolm was reading a book and didn't pay attention to his half siblings. I was feeling like Chase was flirting with my….uh…Jasmine.

"After I came back from the dead was there and the weird thing is its still hurts like I got it yesterday and I don't remember my trip to The Other Side like the other girls I didn't saw any of my ancestor or I did and I can't remember. Has any other girl through the years experience the same thing?" She said as she turned to let her crossbow down and the bag of arrows and got three knives from her bag she looked around and then her eyes looked the tree that was near me. She let a sigh and then looked to Chase again. Oh uh! She saw me!

"Well yes, my sister, Selena did, and I know why even though I shouldn't believe it I do. Well a legend says that a witch that is committed to fight the war so she could keep balance of the Earth, the Angels give her a choice if she die in a battle she can become a Guardian Angel. Probably you and my sister are selected for that position so… Congrats!" He said as he clapped his hands. I was looking in shock the girl I fell for is fighting a war that no one ever won? And she didn't tell me!

"So I'm going to be a Guardian Angel if I die again? Well that sucks!" She said as she threw the knife and it hit the red circle.

"Why is that?" He asked as he went to take another knife to throw too. He sounded really interested.

"Well if you fighting with The Originals then you tend to die a lot…like in daily bases. Do you know how many times in 24 hours I had to make a protection spell on me because just walking outside was a suicide mission? Easily someone could come up to you and snap your neck or stab you or kill you with magic? Those things we normal like the weather talk between two friends!" She said as she threw ten knives while she was talking two of them hit the tree behind the dart and all the others were in different places on the dart.

How did she even live in that town! Oh! Gods!

Suddenly Jasmine's phone ranged. She picked it up and said:

"Hey Rebeakah. Everything alright with Hope? Where are you?" She sounded worried.

"Oh! No no no! How? Yeah I can do that right now. Um…you should come and live here, in New York." She said and then she murmured an "okay" and hang

Well what was that about?

"Wait! You are friends with Rebeakah Mikealson? And who is Hope?" Chase asked shocked as he stopped looking through Jasmine's weapon bag and turned to look at her with raised a brow.

"Yes, they are the reason the Witches from my old Coven didn't brain washed me to become Power thirsty. And sorry I can't say who Hope is. Look guys I need to head to my house to let the bag and then meet some allies and talk about..well the hell hole called New Orleans." She explained as she started gathering her stuff and Malcolm with Chase helped her. Well I guess I can't go to Paul and say what I heard since she feed them lies.

I waited for a few minutes since she came down in the living room wearing black skinny jeans and a white bottom shirt and white converse and her makeup was only black eye liner. Now she looks more like a teen than before I have to admit. Her hair thought are still the same.

"Dad and Sally I'm going out to meet a few friends' of my brother do you want me to buy anything for lunch?" She yelled as she looked around the half kitchen half living room of the house and then her eyes landed on me while I was playing a video game.

"Percy have you seen my dad and your mum?" She asked me as she stepped in front the TV.

"Hey! I lost because of you! And no I haven't seen them now step away, Jazz!" I whined and brush her off and got again glued to the screen like my life deepened on it. But I could feel Jasmine's eyes on me.

"Jazz? Since when do you call me Jazz?" She asked confused as she kept looking around for probably our parents.

I closed the video came and then stand up and went next to her.

"They went to the supermarket" I said as I stood behind her and she jumped like two feet off the ground making me smirk.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She complained and when she turned to face me our faces where inches away, she took a step back hitting her body to the wall.

Now my face was dead serious, here comes the question.

"Why you lied to your dad and my mum? What about us?" I shot her with the questions that had been bugging me the entire morning and now it was noon.

"I lied to protect them. And they is no 'us'" She said emotionless. The last part felt like a knife in my heart and made me frown and take a step back allowing Jasmine to walk pass me brushing her shoulder to mine.

"I don't know when I will come back, I will call if something happens" She said and closed the door.

There is no us. What about the kiss? What about the book of Mates?

Maybe she has a boyfriend! No she can't have! She supposed to be on war did she had time to have a boyfriend?

With that I sat on the couch staring at the space in front of me letting all the information I learnt today about Jasmine to sink in. UGH! This girl will drive me crazy! I should ask some advice from Annabeth or Rachel they are girls they would know something more.

Well that's it I will talk to them.

I went to my room and I IM Annabeth and asked her if she could bring Rachel to my surprise Clarisse wanted to help too.

"Well from what I heard from Malcolm she I has a rough past so give her time and it's not every day that a book says that you should date your newly found step brother." Clarisse point out after I told them her story. It turns out Clarisse new the truth about her and she had met Jasmine a few months back. Annabeth and Rachel well trying to process that Witches, Werewolves and Vampires were real.

But as girls, all of them told me to give Jasmine time and then talk about the kiss, since the kiss was my fault and all.

_**What do you think? Should i make it a love triangle with Annabeth x Percy xJasmine? Review and tell me!**_

_**Check out my other stories too! **_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**Vicky!**_


End file.
